Your Eyes
by Tonya95
Summary: My entry for Jameson Rook's songfic challenge


**A/N: This is my entry for Jameson Rook's songfic challenge, based on Alexz Johnson's song "Your eyes"... hope you like it!**

Beckett was sitting at her desk, finishing up the paperwork from the last case the team had just closed. She had plans with Josh to stay in a watch movies all night, so she was rushing faster than usual. Beckett grabbed her coat and slung it over her shoulder, heading for the elevator. That's when Castle came walking into the bullpen.

"Hey guys, I was thinking we need a break, anyone up for a drink at the Old Haunt?" He asked enthusiasticly.

"Yeah, sure I could really use a drink, mind if Lanie comes?" Esposito asked.

"Of course! The more the merrier. How bout you Captian you comin'?"

"Sure be there in a minute." Montgomery called from his office. Beckett was waiting for the elevator and just before she stepped in Castle stopped her.

"Beckett, you're coming too, right?" Castle could tell by the look on her face that she was about to say "no". He lowered his head and brought his eyes up to meet hers. She couldn't resist and he knew it.

"Sure, why not." She finaly said. But in her head she was mentally screaming at herself. Why not, why not, I have a boyfriend at home waiting for me, That's why not! But she took out her phone and texted Josh.

"_Hey I dont think I can make it tonight. Case is taking longer than I thought. Sorry."_

They met up at the bar, Detectives Ryan, Esposito, and Beckett. Along with Captain Montgomery. The five were drinking and catching up for about an hour when Ryan said

"Well guys, I think it's time for me to go home. Jenny's probably waiting up for me."

"Yep, me to. Gotta go to church tomorrow, and I need some sleep." Montgomery added. The two got up to leave, and Beckett stood up to leave also but Castle put a hand on her arm.

"You're not leaving are you?" he said. And she looked into his puppy dog like eyes and sat back down.

"I guess not." she said with a smile. Lanie, seeing all of this jumped up and pulled on Kate's arm and pretty much dragged her out of the bar, as soon as the door was shut she said,

"What was that, Kate?"

"What was what?"

"He was totally flirting with you!"

"So? He does that all the time."

"So, you were flirting back!" Lanie practicly yelled, amazed that her friend wasn't understanding a word she said.

"Was I?" Kate said truthfully.

"Girl, are you blushing?" Lanie excliamed, Kate didn't say anything, she just looked down and smiled. "You are!" she squeeled

"Shut up! I am not!"

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say Kate." She said knowingly

"She loves you, bro. Do something about it already." Esposito said to his friend.

"I tried, believe me I have. But somethings always in the way." That's when Lanie walked in followed by Beckett. Lanie whispered something to Esposito, he smiled and said rather quickly,

"I think it's time for us to go, it's getting late." And with that they were out the door and getting into a cab.

"I think we were just set up. What do you think Castle?" Beckett laughed, And he laughed along with her.

"Kate?" He said and she looked up. "Would you mind reading something I wrote for Nikki Heat?" she nodded and he ran to his office to grab his laptop. He set it down on the counter and brought up the page he wanted her to read.

_Jameson Rook stood next to Nikki as she spoke in front of Captain Montrose's friends and family. He couldn't help but to think about how close to that deadly bullet Nikki had been. Out of the corner of his eye Jameson noticed a bright flash. Rook didn't think anything about it, but there it was a second time. Then he realized what it was, the barrel of a sniper rifle, aimed right at Nikki. He dived for her, but it was too late, the shot went off and Nikki went silent. She was dying in his arms and he couldn't do anything about it. _

_ " Nikki, Nikki, stay with me Nicki. I Love you." He whispered but she took her last breath, and then she was gone. Forever._

__Kate was amazed at the scene she just read. Did that mean he was done with Nikki Heat books, that he wasn't going to shadow her anymore? The thought mad her sad.

"So, what do you think?" Rick interuped her thinking procces.

"Um, yeah, I...I love it." She lied.

"Kate, tell me the truth. I thought you would be happy. No more Nikki Heat?"

"But does that mean you wouldn't be at the precinct anymore?"

"Yeah, but isn't that what you wanted, I mean god knows you have to be tired with me by now." Castle wasn't sure what was going on. She wasn't giving him the reaction he thought she was going to have.

"Castle I'm going to miss you too much, that's all. I love having you around, you make my job so much more fun and..."

"I love you." he interupted, he meant it but only said it as a kind of test to see how she felt.

"What?" she whispered

"I love you." he said matter-of-factly. She opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her. "Shh, don't say anything. Follow me?" Kate nodded and followed him to the staircase at the back that led up to the roof. "Careful, watch your step." He warned. The view from the roof was beautiful. "May I have this dance?"

"There's no music." she laughed. He held a finger up and pulled out his phone, and music started to play.

_Your eyes are holding up the sky_

_Your eyes make me weak I don't know why_

_Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth_

_I thought my heart was bullet proof_

_Now im dancing on the roof_

_And everybody knows I'm into you_

They danced through the song and Kate realized that the song make sense. It was always his eyes that captivated her. Even from day one, when they broke down the walls she so carefully constructed around her heart.

"I love you." she whispered, and she meant. He bent his head down to kiss her lips and she leaned into his touch, never wanting to leave.

**A/N: Soooo, what did ya think! I know the whole dancing on the roof thing was slightly random but I felt like it was even more random in the lyrics of the song, so there you go! Please review. And thanks to Jameson Rook for including me in on this challenge!**


End file.
